


Thinking of You

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Luffy/Sanji, Post-Break Up, Regrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro’s willing to give up quite a lot of things for Luffy, isn’t he? What if Sanji was one of those things? ZoroxSanji, LuffyxSanji(Set after the events of Whole Cake Island.)





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of You
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, LuffyxSanji (one-sided, but…), angst, drama, some sexual content, fucked up logic that maybe makes sense, multiple breakups, some spoilers for WCI. As for the ending, well… I’ll let you find that out for yourself. Gotta keep some secrets, after all :3c
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Inspired by [Katy Perry’s Thinking of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74). Didn’t quite work out how I was planning but that’s life I guess. I prefer to let things develop rather than forcing them to fit my initial plans, anyway.
> 
> The initial thought was this: Zoro’s loyalty to Luffy is pretty intense, but how far exactly would it run? The events of WCI are horribly romantic even without trying to be – the LuSan cannot be denied. If Luffy made his feelings clear… what would happen?
> 
> Also on an amusing side-note: I finished writing this over a week ago having only seen up to episode 808 of WCI and not having read the manga version. I realised I needed to detail-check myself and right now I’m up to episode 827, surprised by how close I had Sanji’s thought processes without even knowing it. Yeah, I’m bragging a little but forgive me, okay? I can’t help feeling proud of myself.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“Sanji, be mine!”

Pausing as he put the dishes of food on the dining table, Sanji raised an eyebrow at his Captain. He had no idea where this had come from. It was out of the blue on so many levels that he wasn’t actually sure what Luffy was saying. Given he’d been here a long time now, it didn’t make any sense.

Straightening up, Sanji rested a hand against his hip and shrugged his other arm.

“…I joined the crew a long time ago, idiot.”

The rest of the crew looked between them, clearly as lost in this as Sanji was. The only member who didn’t look confused was Zoro, who had gripped his drink tightly in one hand and had begun to frown.

Sanji recognised that look, thought the swordsman was overreacting like usual. The second anyone paid him any kind of interest the moron would get jealous, act like they were trying to take Sanji away. That was the thing though; the cook had no plans of going anywhere, and wasn’t best pleased by the possessive nature in the first place. Just because they’d been having a fling, it didn’t mean that he belonged to the bastard yet Zoro seemed to think that way.

Besides, it wasn’t like that was the intent this time. It was Luffy, for—

“No, not that!” Luffy scratched at the back of his head, face scrunched up in thought. Sanji watched him cautiously. “I mean… like this.”

One of Luffy’s hands stretched across the table to Sanji, grasping the back of his head. The cook’s eyes barely had time to follow the movement before Luffy’s face was suddenly right next to his, the Captain pressing their lips together hastily.

Taken off-guard, Sanji didn’t even try to pull away. His eyes widened in surprise as he heard gasps and murmurs. Luffy pulled back after a moment, a wide smile across his face.

“I… wha—”

“You get it now, right?” Luffy’s smile was so bright it was blinding. Sanji didn’t know how to respond.

Zoro slammed his mug onto the table, drawing almost everyone’s attention as he got up and promptly left the room. The crew all looked between each other, Sanji still too surprised by the unexpected kiss to think straight.

After a few moments of staring dumbly, Sanji swallowed.

“Can I… think about it?”

“Yeah!” Unphased by reactions to his actions as usual, Luffy started grabbing at the food. Sanji just watched him a bit longer, trying to straighten out what had happened in his head.

When Luffy had come to rescue him from his family, he’d sensed there was something more to it under the surface but had been too busy to consider it properly. Afterwards he’d sort-of forgotten, distracted by the new troubles they’d found themselves in. Overwhelmed by getting to see everyone again after having given up on it, further distracted by Zoro when he—

Shit.

The realisation that the swordsman had left smacked Sanji in the face as if it had literally just happened. 

In a panic, he waved at the others to eat and dashed out of the galley, looking around for Zoro on the deck. He needn’t have tried so hard though; the swordsman was standing in plain view, his back to the door as he stared out into the ocean. Sanji knew this was going to be hard, knew his slow reaction to Luffy was likely to have ruffled his feathers. The only thing he could think to do was explain, perhaps reassure him that everything would be alright. 

“Oi, marimo! Listen, I—”

“It’s fine!” Zoro sounded pissed, one hand gripping tightly at his sword and the other balled up into a fist. Sanji couldn’t see his face but could guess his teeth were grit from the sound of his voice alone. “I won’t touch you anymore.”

Sanji’s jaw dropped. What the hell?

“Who said I—”

“It’s _fine_!” Zoro cut him off without even trying to hear him out. Sanji would have been confused if he wasn’t feeling so frustrated; the behaviour was unusual, the response not at all what he’d expected. The swordsman being angry made sense but his words were incomprehensible. Where was the jealousy? The demand for him to tell Luffy no? Sanji had half-expected Zoro to start yelling in the galley, revealing their secret to everyone out of rage. Not this.

The cook wasn’t sure what to say now; knowing somehow that it wouldn’t even be heard. Anxiously he just stared at Zoro’s back, still trying to come up with something, anything that would get him to listen.

All of a sudden Zoro’s entire posture relaxed; his shoulders drooping to their normal position, his hands laying loosely at his sides. The change made Sanji all the more nervous – It was like Zoro didn’t even care. The next words that left Zoro’s mouth were spoken without emotion, his tone flat.

“Be Luffy’s.”

Sanji was out of his element completely. Did he not get a fucking say in this? Was he just some toy to be passed around? It was his choice, right? How dare Zoro decide something like that for him, without even thinking of his feelings?! The presumptuous attitude pissed him off, made him speak from anger rather than what was in his heart.

“Oh, that so?” Sanji sneered, his own hands clenching in annoyance. “I’d rather be with Luffy anyway.”

Zoro’s shoulders seemed to tense for a second – so briefly Sanji wasn’t even sure if he’d seen it or just imagined it – and then the swordsman shrugged. Uncaring, cold, distant.

“Do what you want.”

The cook was too riled up to think about the meaning of that sentence, to consider what it was that was being said to him. Agitated, he turned on his heel and made his way back the others, yelling over his shoulder.

“I will!”

\--

Everything was tense after that. Luffy kept looking to Sanji for an answer; all excitement and smiles whenever the cook looked over at him. The pressure to respond was uncomfortable – Luffy wasn’t easily dissuaded at the best of times, let alone when there was something he wanted.

His stubborn perseverance had been why he was on this crew in the first place – why any of them were. Luffy didn’t tend to take no for an answer, didn’t give up when he’d set his heart on something. Sanji felt guilt at every glance, every interaction with him. Luffy had fought so hard for him to come back, had suffered and struggled while awaiting his return. Had almost ripped his arms to pieces in desperation.

To make matters worse Zoro had stayed true to his word; not even going anywhere near him after that. Keeping a distance, avoiding him completely. Unable to shake the argument from his mind, Sanji had felt incapable of just going to talk to him about it. Explain what he was thinking or feeling about the whole thing. Just remembering it pissed him off, made him feel spiteful.

So it was not with mutual feelings that Sanji ended up accepting Luffy’s proposal – it was out of a sense of obligation mixed with spite and frustration.

Unaware of those reasons, Luffy had been ecstatic; wrapping Sanji in a hug so tight he’d been unable to breathe. The others had quietly congratulated them, the swordsman nowhere to be seen.

Unease had doubled in Sanji’s gut when he’d noticed that but it was too late now to take any of it back. Sanji was a man of his word too and that wasn’t going to change.

\--

Over time, things began to feel worse.

Now ‘Luffy’s’, Sanji was beginning to get agitated all over again. To tell the truth, the frustration had never left even for a moment. The situation was bizarre to begin with but Zoro’s reaction to the whole thing was still grating on his nerves.

Not only did Sanji feel stuck, feel trapped in this mess – though it was his own fault and he recognised that – but he felt at a loss as to what to do about it. How he could somehow make things go back to normal without hurting anyone in the process.

Being with Luffy wasn’t bad. He could tell the Captain’s feelings were genuine, could feel the care and affection from him with every interaction. It just wasn’t right. Didn’t feel like what he deserved to have, let alone what he truly wanted. He cared for Luffy but not in the same way that Luffy felt about him, causing him to feel more guilty as things went on.

It was innocent enough at first; Luffy just wanting to cling to him and kiss him whenever he felt like it. Chaste kisses, full of warmth – nothing like what the cook was used to. Sanji had begun to miss the heat and passion he’d had even more, but had been startled when Luffy had started to act on his own desires more openly.

A touch against his cheek, a hand against his butt, an emotion in the Captain’s eyes he hadn’t thought he’d ever see. Sanji was taken aback when Luffy kissed him with tongue for the first time, holding him by the back of his head so he couldn’t pull away in surprise. It had ended as abruptly as it had started, with Luffy grinning and flinging himself away to play games with the others while Sanji clasped a hand over his mouth and stared after his back. Stunned in place, unable to stop the thoughts from buzzing around in his head.

He’d caught Zoro’s eye not long after, the swordsman’s expression unreadable as he rolled to face away from him like it meant nothing. Sanji had been more distressed by that than the kiss itself, just leaving the area as fast as he could. It was uncomfortable for him to know that Zoro in particular had seen it, upsetting that he didn’t give a fuck. Sanji had felt like he was going to have a breakdown, distracting himself by going into the galley to make something complex. Anything to take his mind off of it.

\--

Sanji sighed as he looked out over the ocean, blowing smoke into the air.

The new relationship had been going on for a few weeks now and it still wasn’t any easier to adjust to. Not only was it difficult to deal with Luffy’s actions in front of the others so brazenly after hiding things with Zoro for so long, but his body was protesting the lack of sex pretty strongly. He’d been so used to indulging in it regularly that it was almost like his body was screaming for it, driving him up the wall since dealing with it alone just wasn’t enough.

Sanji felt the familiar ache all over again, slumping forward and resting his head on his forearms in defeat. No matter how many times he helped himself, it didn’t sate the feeling, didn’t ease him in the slightest. Sometimes it just made it worse; his body demanding more as soon as he’d finished, dissatisfied by how different it was.

The cook couldn’t really do more about it than he was already. More than once he’d considered just jumping on Zoro himself but deep down he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. The swordsman had been very firm when he’d said he wouldn’t do it anymore, and even if he got him to give in Sanji knew the guilt would wear at them both afterwards. The only person who deserved to feel that way was himself, though he was still angry about everything. It wouldn’t be right to act on his feelings like that, drag others into his mess.

“Saaaaanjiii!” Luffy appeared next to him out of the blue, like always. Smiling, excited. Sanji turned his head to look at him, trying not to let his conflict show on his face.

“Oh, what’s up?”

“There’s something fun I want to do!” Luffy’s arm wrapped around Sanji’s waist, coiling around him multiple times in a way that the cook was beginning to get used to but still felt weird about. He wondered briefly if he’d ever get used to it, but stopped his rumination when he saw the look in Luffy’s eyes.

Though they were happy and excitable as normal, there was a definite overtone of lust there. Sanji swallowed nervously in his throat even as his body responded to it in excitement. He wasn’t sure if he was emotionally ready for this, was surprised by the fact that Luffy could even feel that way to begin with. He’d just never expected it somehow.

“A-Ah, I—” Sanji’s gaze flicked back to the cigarette between his fingers, latching onto the sight as he pointed to it with his other hand. “I’m— smoking right now. M-Maybe later?”

Luffy frowned slightly, tugging him a bit closer. Not even arguing the point, just putting pressure on him. Sanji felt himself sweating, laughed nervously as he tried to push past his own urges. There was no use letting himself get swept up like this, giving in just because his body was craving it. But Luffy didn’t seem to be giving him an option.

“…” The Captain stared at him expectantly, making Sanji pause before heaving a sigh. He couldn’t resist him like this, couldn’t fight the aching in his own body though his head was screaming at him.

“…Alright.”

\--

When Luffy laid his hands on him, Sanji closed his eyes. Tasted the swordsman in every kiss, felt him in each touch, every flick of his tongue. It was different but he couldn’t help picturing Zoro over him instead; gasping and moaning in his throat while thinking of him. The buttons of his shirt gave way and exposed his torso, causing him to shudder as lips pressed against it.

Sanji pushed aside the guilt, pushed aside the unsettling feelings in his chest and attempted to just let himself enjoy it. Tried to ignore the pain in his chest and keep his voice down, not wanting anyone to hear him. Like this it would just be business as usual, right?

He felt fingertips reach the waist of his trousers, fumbling with his belt in a way that was all too familiar yet somehow completely different. There was none of the usual impatience, none of the disgruntled noises that the cook was used to; just confusion and cautiousness that unsettled him, pulled him out of his thoughts.

The knowledge that this was not Zoro wouldn’t leave his mind. The fact that someone else was touching him began to overwhelm him, his senses sharper now that his eyes were shut.

Luffy didn’t sound or feel the same; his noises making Sanji want to cover his ears so he couldn’t hear them. Every caress had the distinct feeling of rubber to it, wasn’t as warm or as calloused. Though he was doing everything he could to pretend otherwise, Sanji was not okay. His body was responding but the rest of him just wasn’t. He felt sick to his stomach.

“Sanji?”

The cook opened his eyes to see Luffy’s face twisted in confusion and concern. Realised there were tears streaming down his own face, that his own expression was twisted too; his lips so tightly pressed together that it almost hurt.

Unable to play along any longer, Sanji sat up and covered his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Luffy pulled back from him quietly, not saying a word. The silence felt heavy to Sanji, like it would break his shoulders if it weighed on him any longer. Shakily, he tried to get up, gathering his shirt over his chest in discomfort. He felt disgusting.

It wasn’t the Captain’s fault – he hadn’t done anything wrong. If anything, Luffy had been more than patient, more than gentle with him. The only person to blame was himself.

“It’s about Zoro, isn’t it?” Luffy broke the silence, hitting the nail on the head. As Sanji jerked in surprise to look at him, Luffy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t seem mad at all, confusing the cook even further and leaving him speechless. “…It’s alright.”

“L-Luffy, I— what, what are you saying?” Sanji tried to diffuse the situation, shocked to his core. “There’s… there’s nothing like that between the shitty swordsman and me, I—”

“I may be an idiot but I’m not stupid!” Luffy yelled, cutting him off mid-lie. Sanji stayed where he was, his thoughts running amok. He wasn’t lying – they’d barely even talked since Zoro had ended it, had made him feel cornered like this. Luffy sighed again and looked up to his face, calm all over again. The Captain shifted to sit with his legs crossed, one of his palms gripping at his knee. “You’ve both been weird lately. You stopped fighting, you kept looking at him all the time—”

“I did not!” Sanji almost screamed back, his skin flushing in embarrassment and shame at being read so easily. He hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it! Trying to scramble up the remains of his dignity, Sanji bowed his head. “I’ve not been with anyone else while I’ve been with you, I swear!”

The cook stared at the floor as he waited to hear the response, biting hard on his bottom lip. He was beginning to sweat from nerves, from the uncertainty of what was about to happen. Though he didn’t think Luffy would ever hit him for something like this he was more than prepared to take it. Allow him to do whatever he needed to feel better, no matter how violent or painful it was. Repay him for what he’d endured on Whole Cake Island, not fight back in the slightest. He deserved it for playing with his feelings, for not being honest with him the past few weeks.

“…So you were before that.” Luffy sounded angry now, his voice making Sanji tense all over as he lifted his head. Luffy was looking down, his hat shielding his expression. “Did you decide to leave him because of what I said? Because I’m the captain and you can’t disobey me?”

More panicked than before, Sanji dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands gripping hard onto Luffy’s shoulders.

“No, I—”

Luffy grabbed onto his jaw tightly, covering his mouth and stopping him from speaking. Slowly, the captain lifted his head, staring him in the eye defiantly.

“Don’t do those kinds of things!” There was still anger in his tone, but the look of pain and distress on Luffy’s face is what made Sanji’s heart sink. “You can’t just give me everything I ask for – we’re crewmates, aren’t we?? I don’t want something like that.”

Sanji had known this was wrong the whole time, had known it was going to cause someone to get hurt. He just had expected it to be himself. Had planned to just shoulder his feelings alone, try to meet everyone’s expectations and make them happy instead, like he always did. Seeing the Captain this pained hurt him too, made him feel like the dirt he was.

Luffy let go of him after a moment but there was nothing Sanji could say. Even if he could explain the situation he didn’t think he’d be listened to; this was far past the point where words would make it alright. It didn’t really matter who had decided what, whether someone was trying to do what they thought was right. It didn’t change the fact that it was stupid, that it had made Luffy feel like this. Sanji regretted his actions more and more, his stomach twisting into knots.

“My crew’s happiness is the most important thing to me.” Luffy shook his head. Whether it was in disbelief or to shake away his own feelings, Sanji didn’t know. “…Go talk to him.”

“Luffy, I—” Sanji tried to find a way to explain, to try and make this better. To try and apologise for what he’d done, though no amount of apologies would be enough now. Luffy just shook his head again, more determinedly this time. Sanji went quiet, said it though it wouldn’t change anything. “…I’m sorry.”

Uncomfortable, Sanji got back up and started making his way out of the room, his hand still gripping at his own shirt tightly. When he reached the doorway he lingered, looking back over his shoulder. Luffy was still sitting, still hadn’t moved.

“…I’ll be fine, just go.”

Not needing to be told again, Sanji sprinted out of the room. He had to see Zoro right now; had to scream at him for everything that had happened while he’d idly stood by and let it. Zoro had undoubtedly been the one to start this – the fact that it had happened at all landed squarely on his damned shoulders—

Sanji caught the train of thought quickly, berating himself for trying to shove the blame onto someone else.

This wasn’t entirely Zoro’s fault. He’d only set this in motion, hadn’t forced him to do anything.

Even if Zoro had ended it for Luffy’s sake, the things that the cook had allowed had nothing to do with him at all. He hadn’t had to accept, hadn’t needed to go along with it. He could have just declined, explained that he didn’t feel that way. Sanji now recognised that option had been open for him this entire time, but he’d felt too pressured and upset to see it.

He should have known better.

Rushing out onto the deck, Sanji forgot to do up his shirt. Guilt was surging through him in a way he didn’t know how to cope with. What was he going to tell the others? Were they going to be angry at him? They had every right to be. If it had been anyone else, the cook knew he’d have been enraged at best, ready to yell their damn ear off for being so careless and stupid.

As he turned at the bottom of the stairs, he tripped and fell on his face. Sanji groaned into the fake grass as he felt something under his ankle, just feeling more frustrated and pathetic than he did already. What the hell was it now? He had enough to deal with as it was.

“Oi, shitty cook. Watch where you’re fucking going.”

Sanji gasped as Zoro grabbed his leg, forcefully shoving it away. The touch didn’t linger but just that much had him almost in tears again, this time from relief. Though he was angry for having tripped, he couldn’t help the joy that rushed through him, the brief feeling that something had been right.

The cook pushed himself up onto his hands, staring back at the grumpy swordsman as he moved his swords out of the way. For once, Zoro was actually looking back at him instead of turning away and pretending he didn’t exist.

A few seconds was all it took before Zoro’s eye went wide, having taken in his ruffled appearance and pained expression now that he’d had the time to. Sanji watched as Zoro reached for him, his hand freezing in mid-air when the swordsman realised what he was doing.

“Whoa, what the he—”

Zoro didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Sanji had flung himself into his arms, grabbing tightly at his clothes and burying his face in his neck. As Sanji shook on his lap, Zoro didn’t push him away. Instead he wrapped his arms around his back tightly, clinging to him like he’d never let go. Like he’d been waiting for this, wanting to hold onto him with every fibre of his being.

It was at this moment that Sanji understood what Zoro had been doing from the start.

Essentially it was the same thing he’d done himself; giving up on something he wanted for someone else to be happy. That’s why Zoro had pushed him away, had ended things. To try and give Luffy what he’d wanted, to give Sanji the option to leave him if he’d wanted to take it. Though in Sanji’s case it was more like he’d forced him to leave.

Things added up all of a sudden: the swordsman probably felt uneasy about everything. The fact that they’d been together but Sanji had insisted on keeping it a secret – Zoro had probably been confused by that, as well as his usual struggling against him and resisting when he’d tried to do anything. Perhaps it had been taken as genuine dislike for him, rather than the confusion and self-disgust that it was.

Though it was unfair to everyone involved, Sanji still wasn’t at the point where he was comfortable with his desires. He always fought against them though he wanted them, always made it so he had to be pushed to give in to try and shift the blame. Would flirt and tease until something started to happen and then act like he didn’t want it, while at the same time arching into every touch with longing. Whenever Zoro would try to move away he’d just pull him in closer, sending him mixed signals the entire time. No wonder this had gotten fucked up: he’d brought it on himself.

Now more than ever, Sanji knew everything was his fault.

Sanji tried to fight his urge to cry but wasn’t able to stop it; sobbing softly into Zoro’s skin as he held onto him tighter, tensing his legs over the swordsman’s to get closer to him. Being held hadn’t felt this right in a long time, shame running through him at letting all of this happen. If only he’d been able to be honest with himself from the start, not be such a goddamned mess. He should never have accepted Luffy’s feelings, should have instead yelled at this idiot until he saw sense. Refused to believe Zoro’s bluff, resisted the urge to agitate him by trying to make him jealous.

To some degree, that’s what it had been; a way to make Zoro regret throwing him aside like that. There were many other feelings involved but Sanji couldn’t deny this one, swallowing in his throat as he realised it and felt even worse. He knew he wasn’t the only one to blame for this but he was definitely the worst offender, manipulating the others for some twisted appeasing of his own ego.

He’d needed Zoro to do something. Had hoped for him to get angry or outright get in their way, stop pretending that he was fine with it. Sanji had been too stubborn to just say it himself, admit to everyone what had been going on in the background. Had always made sure Zoro didn’t say anything either, forced him to keep it a secret when he knew deep down that wasn’t what the swordsman had wanted.

When Zoro’d not done anything it had just hurt and made him more spiteful, but when Luffy was affectionate in front of him it had made him nervous. He’d not wanted him to actually see it, not wanted to do it in the first place. By now he should have realised how deep Zoro’s loyalty to Luffy ran, how the swordsman would give up anything if it was for his Captain. The events on Thriller Bark should have made that obvious to him, but Sanji had been unable to give up hope that there were some things too important to do that with.

Had hoped he himself would be one of those things, just getting more hurt when that hadn’t been the case.

Sanji hadn’t been honest about how he felt but neither had the swordsman – they were both irrevocably stupid.

“What the hell happened?” Zoro broke through the silence, his tone cautious. Like he wasn’t sure if he should ask, like just bringing it up would wreck what was happening here. “I thought you and Luffy—”

Sanji cut him off with a kiss, grabbing at the back of his head with both hands desperately. Trying to convey with his actions what he was feeling, how much he regretted what had happened. He could feel Zoro tense against him, could almost taste his confusion through his lips. Didn’t stop, though they could be found at any moment.

He pushed his tongue into the swordsman’s mouth while it was still open, savoured the feeling of his tongue on his own despite Zoro not responding to it. It was exactly what he wanted, how he remembered it feeling.

Zoro’s hands dug harder into his back as he tilted his head away, breaking the kiss and looking at Sanji in blatant surprise. The cook didn’t blame him but couldn’t stop himself from trying to force him back, seeking everything of him to calm the feelings raging through his chest.

When he was jerked backwards, Sanji shuddered and met Zoro’s gaze properly. Saw the conflict in his eye as he stared at him, clearly not having a damn clue what was going on. He’d hoped Zoro would just kiss him back, make everything feel better. It wasn’t going to be that easy.

“…I’m sorry.” Sanji felt like he was stumbling in the dark as he tried to find the right words. The ones that would make everything alright, if only for a moment. There was so much he felt he had to say but he couldn’t bring himself to say it all right now, not wanting to make it all feel worse. Not wanting to admit just how far out of hand things had gotten, though it was probably evident from his half-dressed state. “It’s over. I—”

It was Zoro’s turn to shut him up then; his mouth pressing to Sanji’s almost immediately after the words had fallen from his lips. Like that was all he needed to hear, all he’d been waiting for. Kissing him like he was making up for every moment that had passed without doing it.

As Sanji desperately kissed him back and pushed him into the wall, he sighed into Zoro’s mouth.

Later they were going to have to apologise to Luffy together, admit to everyone else what had been going on. But right now none of that mattered; they had to make up for lost time, lose themselves in each other until the discomfort and stress melted away. Everything else could wait.


End file.
